cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Realm of the Rose
=Announcement= NOW BE IT KNOWN by these presents that THE ORDER OF THE BLACK ROSE, by and through Our Majesty Queen ATERATRA, The Black Rose, does hereby publish and announce this ROYAL WRIT touching the matter of THE REALM OF THE ROSE, and that we by this publication intend to be duly obligated. In the course of international politics throughout Digiterra it is understood that situations and circumstances occasionally arise in which independent nations and small alliances, unaffiliated or untreatied with the powerful alliances that shape world events, may desire exponential growth and protection from The Order without the necessity of undergoing complete supplication to it. That The Order and Blackwater have a great deal to offer to newly formed and experienced nations alike is certain. Therefore, in keeping with its ideals, rights, obligations, soccage in fief, appanage, and tenets of chivalry, The Order provides this means by which such protection and growth may be granted, and pledges to be bound by the following covenants and agreements touching the matter. I. On Eligibility Any nation or alliance not currently at war and in good international standing, of any team color and government type, shall be eligible for consideration as a Member of The Realm of The Rose, excepting only those nations and alliances who have applied and been declined in keeping with III below. II. On Application A. Sovereign Nations Any nation meeting the qualifications for eligibility laid out in I above shall, in order to commence the application process, register at the forums of The Realm of The Rose and begin a consideration thread in the dedicated chamber for such requests therein. In composing the first post in such a thread, the applying nation shall provide: 1. Full names of the nation and its ruler; 2. Links to the nation and its ruler’s forum profile; 3. A description of its military history, including involvement and outcome of any recent or significant wars in which it was embroiled; 4. A description of its participation in alliances, if any, including the circumstances under which it joined and left them and the terms on which it remains with them at the time of application. B. Alliances Any alliance meeting the qualifications for eligibility hereintofore laid out in I above shall, in order to commence the application process, dispatch one or more befittingly authorized representatives to register at the forums of the Realm and begin a consideration thread in the dedicated chamber for such requests therein. In composing the first post in such a thread, the representatives of the applying alliance shall provide: *1. A link to the alliance’s official forums; *2. A description of the alliance’s military history, including involvement and outcome of any recent or significant wars in which it was embroiled; *3. A brief history of the alliance; *4. The number of members and total Nation Strength of the alliance, including a link to in-game alliance statistics; *5. Links to or full copies of the principal document or documents by which the alliance is governed, if such documents exist; *6. Links to or full copies of any formal documents, structural conventions, or other writings which may be of interest in the process of determining if the alliance is fit for Protectorate status and what relevant governance would need to be considered in that determination; *7. Links to or full copies of any pacts and treaties the alliance has entered into with other alliances, nations, blocs, or other entities in Digiterra; and *8. Explicit and specific permission to negotiate on behalf of the alliance from any of its leaders authorized to grant such permission under the laws of the alliance, or the reasons why such permission is unnecessary. III. On Determination and Discourse On the completion of a full application as set out in II above and detailed further in the Charter of the Realm, The Order as embodied in the Black Rose and her duly appointed Knights and representatives shall consider the thread concerned and determine whether the evidence it adduces, the reasons it provides, and the principles it espouses are in keeping with the ideals and capabilities of The Order. Should The Rose, Knights and appointed Representatives thereof thus involved determine that the application passes on these fronts, they shall create a dedicated and protected forum where the applicant may become full member to The Realm of The Rose granting Member status to the applying nation or alliances and setting out the specific covenants of such protection as well as all the privileges of said membership. If the application of a nation or alliance is not judged suitable for such further discussion, the decision of The Order to decline it shall be posted by a duly authorized Order member in the application thread, and that nation or alliance shall be ineligible for reapplication until thirty (30) days have elapsed. THUS, with all the powers accorded to us as Knight Protector of The Order Of The Black Rose, do we agree, and thus do we here affix our sign and seal with full intent to bind ourselves, our Order, and all Order Nations by each and every term of this Writ. */s/ NEBOE **Knight Protector **Knight IX, The Order Of The Black Rose Gentle Persons Digitterra offers much to enjoy. There are strong alliances and many exciting diplomatic and military adventures. Sometimes however a different path is something you would seek. Where can you find that? At the Realm of the Rose. If you seek that which is not standard in a place of protection and warm camaraderie then we have the place for you to consider. Welcome to our forum. http://z13.invisionfree.com/RotR/index.php? Below is our charter. Read and see if you are one who wants something a little special. Welcome to the Realm of the Rose. Respectfully Squire Hime Themis =Realm of the Rose= What is RotR? The Realm of The Rose is a place for both independent nations and small alliances, who wish to develop their nations to the best of their ability. Veteran nations will be expected to give advice and counsel to the newer nations, allowing them to gather and prosper while under the protection and supervision of the Order of the Black Rose and Blackwater. RotR is not an alliance. It’s a gathering of like minded nations striving for economic advancement in the spirit of honour and chivalry exemplified by the Writ de Credo. The Order of the Black Rose will provide the primary diplomatic functions for all members and will be responsible for their overall defence Who Is Eligible For Membership? Nations or Small Alliances Who: *1. Are not currently engaged in military conflict. *2. Are not on any official alliance ZI or Perma ZI list. *3. Are not on any official alliance enemies list. *4. Do not have any current protectorate agreements. *5. Do not have any current diplomatic treaties. Advantages of the Realm For: Independent Nations *1. Ability to maintain team color (Although Black Team is desired, it’s not required.). *2. Military support from Blackwater and OBR. *3. Protection and diplomacy from tech raiders, accompanied by rebuilding fund assistance if raided. *4. Access to OBR/Blackwater trade circles. *5. First priority for Tech purchase deals and purchase of donation deals from OBR/Blackwater *6. Financial support for nation building where earned. *7. Access to OBR/Blackwater mentors/tutors for building, commerce, or combat. *8. Open World Forum posting of your membership and Realm diplomacy on your behalf. Small Alliances *1. Ability to maintain team color (Although Black Team is desired, it’s not required.). *2. Diplomatic assistance from The Order of The Black Rose. *3. Military assistance and support from OBR/Blackwater *4. Priority in OBR/Blackwater trade circles. *5. First priority for Tech purchase deals and purchase of donation deals from OBR/Blackwater *6. Advice for alliance building. *7. Organization in developing a tech trading network that may encompass alliances outside of RotR with approval by OBR/Blackwater. *8. Open World Forum recognition of your status as being aligned without surrendering you alliance independence. *9. Advice, friendship and camaraderie with true veterans of CN. Overall Summary *1. Your nation/alliance has independence to build and grow you see fit. We offer advice not orders. *2. An alliance may maintain its own culture and forum provided full access is granted to an appointed OBR or RotR representative *3. You may interact on the OBR/BW forums and IRC channels, always keeping protocol in mind. *4. You may still interact in a fair and respectful fashion with non- RotR nations or alliances. *4. You may leave at any time, provided that the completions of all outstanding obligations to the Realm have been fulfilled. *5. You may come to the OBR with the desire to form a new alliance provided you do not recruit from within the RotR or any recognized alliance. *6. You may question, suggest improvement or offer to work in the administration and growth of RotR *7. You may apply to join Blackwater and if then desired train in Blackwater to supplicate to the OBR Membership Guidelines Nations and/or Alliances that pledge the following: *1. Those who choose the Black team will vote for the OBR senate choice. *2. We encourage you to consider joining the Black team. *3. If you retain another team colour you are asked to vote for senate candidates as directed by the OBR. *4. OBR and Blackwater are given first call for any tech deals done at fair market price. *5. You are encouraged to trade with OBR, Blackwater or RotR nations. You are encouraged to be involved in our trade circles. Previous agreements, provided they fall within the RotR guidelines, will be grandfathered in. *6. You will abide by the strictures of the OBR in foreign affairs and will refrain from diplomacy of any sort without pre-approval from the OBR. *7. You will not tech raid. *7. There will be no military action without approved in advance by OBR. *8. You will not make any official posts on behalf or the RotR or recognized alliance forums without approval from the OBR. Additionally, when posting on the OWF or in a recognized alliance forum, keep in mind that RotR rules of Unacceptable Behaviour apply. Unacceptable Behaviour. *1. Unauthorized military or spying actions. *2. Violations of outside forum posting rules. *3. Unauthorized Diplomacy. *4. Disrespectful, pornographic, racist, sexist or derogatory posting on RotR forums or any of the IRC channels that the OBR/Blackwater/RotR oversees or any public forum such as the OWF. *5. Failure to live up to agree upon terms for trades, tech or donation deals. *6. Recruitment for outside organizations of RotR members or Aligned nations of recognized alliances. *7. Failure to notify RotR of past conflicts or potential outstanding issues with other nations or alliances. *8. General behaviour showing disrespect for RotR, Blackwater or OBR members or keeping of the RotR rules. *10. Aid, donation or trade to any non-RotR, Blackwater or OBR nation that is engaged in a current conflict or whose alliance is engaged in a current conflict or who is on an official ZI or enemies list unless expressly authorized in advance by the OBR designated rep after providing legitimate reason and details of the current conflict. Penalties All violations will be determined for severity and punishment by the designated OBR appointed judge. Penalties include. *1. For minor first time offences, penance of addition work may be assigned. *2. Repeat minor offences or slightly more serious violations may result in temporary suspension of rights including trading or deal inclusion. *3. More serious violations will result in permanent expulsion. *4. Offences bringing harm to RotR, Blackwater or OBR members or reputation will result in military punishment up to reduction of a nation to zero infrastructure and permanent ban from dealings with RotR, Blackwater and OBR. *5. All serious violation sanctions may, after 45 days, be reviewed upon petition to The Knights Council of OBR for recommendation to our Liege Lady for her gracious leniency. Administrative Policy *1. All Member nation names and ruler names of RotR will be posted on the OWF weekly. *2. All applicants will be posted for a period of one week on OWF for any nation or alliance to bring valid compliant before acceptance as member. *3. An advisory council of will be invited to be convened to provide advice on RotR member activities that have been seen to violate the spirit of the RotR or OBR policy or treaty. *4. Any complaint about the actions of a RotR member will be responded to within 48 hours of official receipt in writing on the RotR board. Summary judgment will be provided within 48 hours after that time publicly on the RotR board. Should the nation bearing the complaint not make themselves available within the first 48 hours following the formal complaint, Immediate suspension of rights shall occur not to be reinstated until sufficient evidence or recompense is presented to the satisfaction of OBR and hopefully the complainant to renew the members rights. *5. Any attack on any member in good standing as posted publicly on the OWF shall be construed as an attack on Blackwater and OBR and shall be dealt with as such. *6. All RotR members will be required to formally check in on the boards at least weekly and are encouraged to check the forum every two days for notices. *7. The board will contain a post for tech, trade and donation opportunities. A forum for outside deals may be open if there is sufficient interest or need but all outside aid, trade, and tech or donation deals must be approved in advance. *8. All members will be required and permitted to place either within their AA or about section the RotR or Realm of the Rose designation. Category:The Order of the Black Rose